vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Leviathan (The Unwritten)
|-|The Leviathan= |-|The Collective Unconscious= Summary The Leviathan is a cosmic entity from the comicbook series The Unwritten. It either is or contains the collective consciousness of everyone that experiences stories, and it forms a symbiotic relationship with the worlds; it eats stories and in turn these stories are sustained. The Leviathan has special connection with the series protagonist, Tom Taylor and is the source of Tom's abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: The Leviathan, Hobbes's whale, the fictional unconscious, the collective unconscious Origin: The Unwritten (Published by DC/Vertigo) Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, embodiment of the power of the masses and of the fictional unconcious), Non-Corporeal, Transduality, Absorption (Can eat and absorb stories), Immortality (Types 1 and likely 10), Plot Manipulation (The Leviathan is the fictional unconscious and is the one responsible for the existence and maintenance of the hierarchy of worlds and stories), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2, likely type 1), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation Attack Potency: High Outerverse level '(Exist beyond the hierarchy of worlds with everything being nothing but something like a dream compared to the Leviathan. The hierarchy of worlds is an endless hierarchy of stories, with no top or bottom and where a world on a lower layer is fictional to the world above it. Even dimensions are completely irrelevant to the characters that resides in the upper world stories. An example of this is how Wilson Taylor wrote the Tommy Taylor series where there are mages who can "add entire dimensions to physical space" and resides in "hyperplanes". The world of Tommy Taylor exist but it exists in a lower story and is nothing but fiction to the higher world where Wilson Taylor resides. This shows that the difference between the lower story and higher story is more than dimensions. Even dimensions are nothing but fiction to the world/story that resides above it. Each story contains three different spaces, the first is the story space which contains the physical part of the story. The second space is the narrative channel, a domain of pure concept and is the source of the words/concepts that describes the world. Beyond these spaces exists the page, a vastness of non-being where time doesn't exist. It is the ultimate non-being, the anti-thesis of essence and existence. Contains an infinite hierarchy of his entire species within him, with each whale containing the previous whale inside them . Even the fry of Leviathan's species are capable of tearing apart the hierarchy of stories , existing completely outside it and would be unaffected by the hierarchy's destruction) 'Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Can be harmed or even slain through some specific means like when he was gravely injured by Pullman using Tom Taylor, who has a special connection to the Leviathan, as some sort of voodoo doll. It is possible to use the power of the Leviathan against itself. Note: Despite being published by Vertigo comics, the Unwritten is not canonically part of the wider DC universe. Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:The Unwritten Category:Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Whales